


Star Trek: Divergent

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 💫star trek💫 [4]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Jim Kirk: AmityLeonard McCoy: CandorSpock: AbnegationNyota Uhura: DauntlessPavel Chekov: Erudite
Series: 💫star trek💫 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065056





	Star Trek: Divergent

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Kirk: Amity  
> Leonard McCoy: Candor  
> Spock: Abnegation  
> Nyota Uhura: Dauntless  
> Pavel Chekov: Erudite

Today was the day of Jim Kirk's Aptitude Test.

Caroline Kirk stood by her brother's bed, a now-empty water pail in her arms and a soaking wet younger brother glaring at her.

"What's with the water?" Jim questioned as he grabs a set of clean day clothes.

"Mother sent me to wake you. Water is the only way that works," Caroline answered as Jim huffs and storms into the bathroom.

Their house is simple, a one-story building built of recycled brick and wood.

Caroline had chosen to stay in Amity when she took her Choosing Ceremony two years ago, completing her initiation a year previously.

Jim returned from the bathroom dressed in dusty brown pants, a mustard yellow tunic and his worn boots.

By then, Caroline had prepared breakfast for them both, raspberry jam on a piece of cornbread, which Jim was to take with him on his way to school if he way to avoid being late again.

As he entered the city, he was met with a crowd of Erudite, Candor, and some of Amity that he recognized.

The Abnegation were walking in stiff, straight rows on the right side of the road.

School was one of the few places where all five factions met together. Due to the Aptitude Tests taking place at lunch, they would only have half their usual school day but take every class in that shorter.

Like most of his class, Jim had spent the whole time thinking about the upcoming Aptitude Tests and only the Erudite were actually paying attention.

When lunchtime rolled around, all the sixteen-year-olds were seated in the cafeteria, separated by faction.

There was five testing rooms accessible by individual doors at the far side of the cafeteria. The names were being read in reverse alphabetical order in groups of five.

When Jim's name was read out along with four others, a male Amity, a male and female Candor, and a male Erudite.

He stood from his seat where he had been involved in playful banter with another male and walked confidently into Testing Room Three.

Inside, a young Dauntless lady, who looked to be a few years older than Jim, was waiting for him.

"My name is Nyota. Please take a seat in the chair so the Aptitude test can begin," the lady-Nyota- told him in a bored tone. He did as she instructed. Nyota took a small cup filled with a strange clear liquid.


End file.
